


Alex's quarantine birthday

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00QAD - Freeform, Birthday Fluff, Multi, including mood board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: un-betaed
Relationships: James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Alex's quarantine birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afaapm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afaapm/gifts).



> un-betaed

They all forgot. Who would blame them, they were still in lockdown, no end in sight. They had lost track of dates a while ago, it still felt like May or even April. So when 23 June rolled around no one noticed, not even Alex himself, it was just a day like every other. To him, his birthday was not that important anyway.

The four of them would just try to stay busy just like they did last week and the week before that and so on. Q was tinkering away, James was usually in the garden or running around after Pam, Danny would go from crafty things to baking to knitting and back in the same afternoon, while Alex tried to read or figure out new programs that would be beneficial to Q-Branch. They would go on walks in any imaginable constellation really.

When a day later birthday cards from Alex’s mothers arrived, Q went to check the calendar. Oops. Alex didn’t mind that they didn’t celebrate, it was just a day like any other.

However, the other three couldn’t just leave it at that. They planned a nice day out or whatever that meant within the current restrictions.  
Q was in charge of figuring out a route for their walk. James was responsible to put the picnic together. Danny made the cake and decorations. 

So a couple of days later when Alex woke up early (as usual) and nobody was in bed he got suspicious. The living room was decorated? The other three were in the kitchen waiting with breakfast? What was this? 

“Happy belated birthday, love” Danny said and came around to kiss Alex on the cheek. Alex blushed as he really wasn’t expecting anything, “you didn’t have to”  
“We wanted to and you deserve it”  
That was that. 

They went on a long country walk, took an extensive break in a nice spot to enjoy the picnic (there was a lot of cheese of course). It was gorgeous.  
When they got home late in the afternoon they had cake for dinner, and lounged around in the living room.  
Somebody ran Alex a bath, so he could relax and do his own quiet contemplating and processing the day. It had been a perfect unexpected day and this was a lovely way to end it.


End file.
